The Simpsons: Number 8F24 Credits (1992)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Executive Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Supervising Producers Jay Wogan & Wallace Wolodarsky George Meyer Producers Jon Vitti John Swartzwelder Jeff Martin Conan O'Brien Frank Mula Produced by Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Written by David M. Stern Directed by Mark Kirkland Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Creative Consultant David M. Stern Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Joseph A. Boucher Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Songs Written by Jimmy Kennedy Michael Carr Alice Cooper Glen Buxton Michael Bruce Dennis Dunaway Neal Smith Alf Clausen Al Jean Jay Kogan Mike Reiss Wallace Wolodarsky Thomas Augustine Arne Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Second Engineer Pete Elia Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Lee Harding Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinators Colin A.B.V. Lewis Jeffrey Goldstein Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Terry Greene Mark McJimensy Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinators Jacqueline Sillo Sarah Werner Production Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recordists Ronald Cox Randy Pitrosky Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Barbara Duncan Trixie Flynn Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smoth Assistant to Messrs Jean and Reiss Lona Williams Assistant to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Assistants to the Producers Leslie Ritcher Lana Repp Lewis Bonnie Vetti Richard-Kevin Stith Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson Tammy Mandel Jacqueline Atkins Laura Norton Brad Schultze Dee Cappelli Assistant to the Associate Producer Alison Elliott Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Sherry Argaman Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard S.J. Kim Animation Production Manager Maria Elena Rodriguez Korean Production Company Anvision Assistant Director Susie Dietter Storyboard Supervisor Steven Dean Moore Storyboard Raymie Muzquiz Kevin O'Brien Peter Avanzino Storyboard Revisions Jerry Richardson Kelly Spencer James Jeff Lynch Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning John Rice Sam Simon John Holmquist Background Design Alex Dilts Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Tony Anselmo Sue Bielenburg Craig Clark Jen Kammerman Matt Luhn Istvan Majoros Michael Marcantal Noah Miller Sarge Norton Matthew Nastuk Michael Polcino Tuck Tucker Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Brad Bird Scott Shaw Background Layout Artists Tricia Garcia John Krause Edgar Duncan Lynna Johnson Becca Ramos Animation Timing Chuck Sheetz Dominic Polcino Neil Affleck Jeff Lynch Animator Susan Dietter Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director RIck Bugental Main Title Animation Tibor Belay Craig Clark Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Jeffrey A. Myers Eduardo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Frederick J. Gardner III Color Design Supervisors Carol Wyatt Andy Brandou Color Design Paul Felted Daniel Harris Cookie Tricarico Kinberly Taylor Karen Bauer Gyorgyi Peluce Assistant Editor Lee Harting Animation Checking Supervisor Wesley M. Smith Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Animation Camera Jim Keefer Glynn Beaty Karen Shaffer Background Cleanup Supervisor Bev Chapman Background Cleanup Lucas Gray Herb Moore David Felix Trevor C. Johnson Dexter Griffin Lynna Johnson John Mathot Arturo Morales Bev Chapman Mark Oftedal Edgar Duncan Rick Salonga Negative Cutter Tim Heyen, D & A Neg Cutter Telecine Scott Ostrowski, Compact Video Production Coordinators Miles Lewis Horst Julia Kim Post Production Coordinator Tami Sloan Tsark Production Assistants Daniel O'Day McClellan Sharon Altman Doria Biddle Lisa Womble Production Accountant Carole Ann McCoy The Flintstones Appear Courtesy Of Hanna-Barbara Entertainment Company. The Flintstones And Flintstones CharactersTM And 1992 Hanna-Barbara Entertainment Company. All Rights Reserved. The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #8F24 COPYRIGHT ©1992 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Michael P. Schoeburn Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television A News Corporation Company Category:20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Fox Network Category:FXX